


Running Repairs

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple boat trip. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> From a [pairing-and-prompt meme](http://john-amend-all.dreamwidth.org/135153.html).
> 
> Pairing and prompt from [flickawhip](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip): "This is all your fault! I can’t believe I listened to you!" - First Doctor, Ian, Barbara.

"Why did I believe the pair of you?" Barbara looked glumly back at the shore. They had definitely drifted further out. "A simple repair, you said." 

Ian looked up from the innards of the boat's engine. "It should have been simple. If they hadn't used these wretched locking bolts..." 

"Some form of directed sonic energy would appear to be indicated," the Doctor mused. "Perhaps I should conduct a few experiments on those lines back at the TARDIS." 

_I hope Susan works out what's happened and calls the coastguard,_ Barbara thought. _Or we'll never get back to the TARDIS at all._


End file.
